Caught in Between
by lescribble
Summary: A HiruMamo story from their son's and daughter's point of view. Son of the angel and daughter of the devil. Warning: Language from Hiruma.
1. The Son

A/N: Personally, I don't think this is a good work. Ahaha. I just felt like writing a POV from their possible son. (hey, let me dream.) I got the meaning of the boys' names from /origins/japaneseboybabynames1.html. Oh yeah, this is an edited, updated version.

I don't own eyeshield21.  


* * *

Everyone was there.

-- To witness how fascinated their former quarterback was in something other than football, winning or blackmail.

-- To congratulate their dear sweet friend Mamori on successfully delivering a baby.

-- To see with their own eyes, the fruit of the love between the devil and the angel.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asked Musashi.

Mamori smiled. "Yes. We'll call him Masao."

"Ah... Masao means _righteous and holy_, doesn't it Mamori-san?" piped in Yukimitsu.

"Yes."

"That's fuckin' gay. His fuckin' name is gonna be Katsutoshi."

"Ehe. Katsutoshi... That's exactly like Hiruma-kun." as Yukismitsu smiled as well.

"Why? What does it mean?" asked Sena.

"Katsutoshi means _to win cleverly_. It's an -- "

An argument broke between the two parents...

Well, what's new? The rest of them sighed. The couple hasn't changed one bit.

"Anno... umm, Hiruma-kun, Mamori-san, I don't think you should fight... the baby...ummm"

They both stopped as that realization hit them. They worriedly looked at their son.

Surprisingly though, the little boy was not crying. He was intently watching his parents.

It was clear to everyone. He wasn't an ordinary boy.

"You-nii, now that you and Mamori-neechan have a baby, you should not argue anymore ne?" asked Suzuna, as she moved to nuzzle the little bundle of a devil in Mamori's arms.

"Tch."

Everyone smiled. Surely this boy would bring his parents to a more... peaceful relationship.

Oh how very wrong they all were.

0-0-0

Years later...

And yes they finally agreed on a name.

Kano. Yes, that's what they called him.

It meant _two right hand_s -- symbolic of how his parents acted like 'right hands' - ever willful and extremely capable, in their own fields.

"I want him to go to a fuckin' private school! He's got a fuckin' high IQ!"

"What's wrong with our old school?! It was a perfect school for both of us, I think he would fit well there!"

"We can fucking afford to send him to--"

"Stop cursing in front of your son!!"

It was crazy -- as usual -- in the Hiruma residence.

The boy stifled a yawn as he tried to block out his parents' argument. It had been like this eversince he passed every entrance exam his parents dragged him to.

He nonchalantly chewed on his food while listening back and forth from his parents' dialogues.

He can't try to stop them. It would be foolish to do so. All he had to do was wait for...

"Kano, what do you think?" his mother gently asked him, as if she hadn't been engaged in a war with her husband. But there was a pulsing vein in her forehead that told him how hard his mother was trying to keep her face that way.

"You're going to a private school, aren't you boy?!" his father menacingly stared at him. Ech. Of course, his father was never for subtlety.

So in times like these, he understood, he wasn't really given a choice. Siding with one parent would definitely shorten his life. So he answered in the safest way possible.

"You're the parents." he drawled on.

They both stared at him for a minute, decided he was right and proceeded to argue about their boy's future.

That was his eternal role as 'the son'. He was a mediator, but at the same time, he wasn't. He knew, no one _could_ nor _should_ stop his parents from arguing.

He sighed and tried to quietly slip away.

Really, those two.

He found his friends waiting outside his house. They had once witnessed his parents' argument. ONCE. They never wanted to relive the experience again.

0-0-0

People would constantly ask Kano, "_What's it like to be the son of a pro football player?_"

He would give a scoff for an answer.

Then, others would blatantly tell him, "_Dude, you're so lucky with your perfect mom._"

A meaningful smirk would then play on his lips.

He was always seen in these two different perspectives -- always about his conflicting parents.

People simply refused to see his parents as one unit.

He briefly wondered what stage his parents' argument was right now, but decided it really didn't matter.

Shrugging that thought aside, he barked: "Hut! Hut!! HUT!!" He was gonna do a long pass this time.

Later, when he comes home, he would find his parents entwined in a loving embrace, ready to greet their son.

"Welcome home, Kano." "You better tell me you won your little game." He could almost hear them say.

"Pass complete! First Down!" screamed the announcer.

He knew, the arguments were just who his parents were.

And besides, he rather enjoyed guessing who would give in to who.

Somehow, despite predicting awesome plays, he still couldn't tell which parent would win next.

And that made home a bit more exciting.  


* * *

YAY! I finally got that out. :D Hope you enjoyed it. :) Please comment :) thank you :D I chose the name Kano for the final name because I realized how Hiruma and Mamori were acting like two right hands!


	2. The Daughter

A/N: A HUGE THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed so far. The reviews are what made me continue this supposed oneshot fanfic :D (cries). There will be another chapter about Kano (the son) after this... but I have to edit that. :) Again... I humbly thank you for reviewing!!

So here it is, Hiruma and Mamori's daughter. I hope you like her as much as much as you liked the other child. Enjoy

I don't own ES21. Kano and Kaneko are my OCs.

* * *

Daughters.

Tch. There must be something about them that makes their fathers doubly protective.

There must be something in them that made their fathers want to scare the wits out of the young boys who dared to admire their little angels.

There must be something in them that made fathers itch and reach for the heaviest most deadly weapon available to shoot nearby male onlookers.

No?

Well, that's just Youichi i guess.

He had been very _vigilant_...even with choosing the name.

Kaneko.

Both he and Mamori agreed on it. For it meant "doubly-accomplished." A fitting name indeed.

Now, his only daughter was off to some 3-day programming camp crap without his protection. He **could not** just let that pass.

He focused his attention once more on the equipment on his desk. Oh yes, Mamori was right. He _was _planning something.

_Kekekekeke...but you can't stop me... damn wife._

It wasn't that he didn't trust his daughter. Hell, Kaneko's wits was enough to scare anyone.

It was just that she was a spitting image of her mother (except for the shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes). So vulnerable, beautiful and innocent.

But unlike her mother who was deadly with a broom, Youichi had never even seen Kaneko attempt to whack her forward admirers. Much less throw a tantrum.

And as long as there was a .1 percent that she was going to get hurt, he would cover for that.

0-0-0

The next day...

"Now, you only have to use this pen. If it runs out of ink, just give it back to me. Understood?" her father barked.

"Yeees." She flashed him her sweetest smile and hugged him. He walked away, muttering to himself. Something about 'fuckin' cute'.

Kaneko blinked at the pen. "Now... where did he hide the camera?" She twirled it in her fingers, looking for a hidden shaft.

Soon, she found a hole, barely visible, but it was there. "Hmf. I spy Daddy. I spy."

Really, did her father think she'd fall for these kind of tricks?

She cackled to herself in a way no one, not even her own family, has ever seen nor heard.

For people have always seen her as a younger version of Mamori. Sweet, brilliant and innocent.

They have forgotten that Mamori was married to Youichi. Devious. Cunning. Deadly.

She was about to tinker with her new toy when Mamori burst into the room.

"Hello sweetie, daddy gave you something didn't he?"

"Yes mommy."

"Let me see that." Kaneko could just barely make out a slightly pulsing vein on her mother's forehead as her eyes latched on the little hole on the pen she herself discovered earlier.

"Y-ou-i-chi..." her mother hissed her father's name. "I'll buy you another pen tomorrow, okay Kaneko-chan? Something prettier than this."

"Hai." She smiled happily at her mother as Mamori huffed away.

Mamori had never been violent towards her children... for her father's case however...

"AND WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Damn woman, haven't you heard of protection?!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO SPY ON HER SO THAT YOU COULD SHOOT ANY YOUNG MALE THAT TALKED TO HER, WEREN'T YOU!?"

"OI! YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE A BAD THING, FUCKIN-" whack!!

By now her father had been hit with a broom no doubt.

Kaneko's gaze lingered on a box under her bed. "Dirty Little Secrets" it read. She had no desire to blackmail others. Only her father proved to be an interesting subject.

She rummaged through the pile until she found the picture of her mom sleeping, wearing only a short white chemise.

Her father had been looking for it all week. Apparently, it seems that was his wallet picture, next to his descent looking kids.

She wondered if she should tell on her father. Her mother would just _love _to see this.

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR DAMN WIFE!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY WITH THE CURSING!!"

For now, she decided not to.

After all, she was going to a hacker convention tomorrow. WAY different from what her parents call a "Programming Camp for Kids."

There will be other times. Perhaps when she'd feel bored or sad, she'd tell her mom what she knew.

She was smiling, or was it grinning?

For the two are definitely not one and the same.

To think that she has mastered the art of acting like an angel, all the while scheming horrifying ideas.

Oh boy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a boy with brown spikes and blue-green eyes walked into her room.

"50 bucks says it's mom's win this time." her older brother drawled on.

"No fair, _I_ was gonna bet on mom." she pouted.

They marveled at the idea, that for the first time, they actually had the same forecast.

True enough. Daddy slept on the couch that night.

Sighing, she was happy that her mom won. At least she wouldn't have to worry about being watched at the convention.

She had no idea, that her hair clips have already been tampered with.


	3. The Son Again

**From the moment I wrote my first chapter, I never expected to receive a generous amount of reviews. Neither did i expect the story to reach 3 chapters. :)) So with that, I want to thank every person who has ever read, faved, and reviewed this work so far. It has inspired me to write even more :) I humbly ask that you take time to read the 3rd chap too :D**

**Here it is :D**

Christmas Bowl.

Well, it certainly had a different vibe.

Perhaps it was the Tokyo Stadium. Or perhaps it was the awesome crowd. Then again, perhaps it was the excited chill up his spine.

Whatever it was, his line of thought was broken abruptly when he heard his opponent hiss.

"I will beat the crap out of you." Jiru Honda, captain of the opposing team, directed at Kano.

Kano stifled a yawn. Oh yes, he heard the threat. But he didn't mind. He seemed to be more interested at something on the bleachers.

Pissed at Kano's disregard, Jiru shouted once more. "KANO HIRUMA! You don't scare me!!"

Kano looked back at the other boy.

Dismissively, Kano said. "Uh, yeah. I don't do that...That's his job" pointing to his father on the bleachers. _"Kekekekekekekeke, win or die brat!! Win or DIE!! YA! HA!"_

The poor opponent almost wet his pants.

Kano smirked, knowing all too well that he didn't have a choice. It was really just a victory or a victory.

Afterall, it was the first time his whole family had been there.

Well, he didn't know it, but Youichi and Mamori _secretly_ went to all of his games.

Mamori understood.

Youichi's pride prevented him from showing blatant support for his son.

Much like how Kano's pride prevented him from asking tips from his father.

Amid the screams of the fans, he heard his mother and sister cheer for him. "Go Kano!!" "ANIKI!!"

But no sound was louder than the launched rockets and the fired ammunition.

We all know where _that _came from.

His father was now threatening the crowd to cheer for his son. Or else.

Soon, a whistle sounded. Kano's team on the offense.

For a minute, Kano glanced at his father. Youichi could feel Kano's gaze piercing him, as if to say...

_'Watch closely father. This is a game you won't likely forget.'_

Youichi smirked. "Tch. Well well, ain't the fuckin' brat spirited?"

The game had progressed into an exciting close match. Everytime a team made a touchdown, the other team quickly took the points back.

The score was now 18 - 14. Opposing team on the offense. Kano's team on the losing side.

Last play for the tournament.

At a disadvantage, Jiru expected Kano's team to panic.

He was surprised to see that Kano still had that usual unreadable quiet aura. But now there was something new.

Kano wore a rare poker face.

_That_ made his opponents sweat profusely. For it was the look of pure concentration. And usually it meant that Kano was gonna do something risky.

_What trick will you pull this time Hiruma?_ Jiru wildly thought. His mind was disconcerted. He could not figure Kano out.

Both captains released a breath, preparing for the final impact. _This is it. Sink or swim._

"Hut! Hut!! Hut!!" And the ball was snapped.

Jiru leaned back, ready to throw a short pass as planned. "CRUSH EM!!"

He wildly looked at his side, only to see 2 linebackers at an arm's length, blitzing him.

_So this is your great plan Hiruma? Not good enough. _He scoffed.

But in that split-second of deliberation, the linebacker already touched his sleeve.

Causing the quarterback to throw the pass slightly off-course.

The quarterback looked at the ball, horrified, and looked at his receiver. Jiru's face darkened... all he could mutter was...

"Hiruma..."

Kano had predicted that Jiru would laugh off such a simple blitz. He knew the pass would falter. He calculated where it would land.

"PASS INTERCEPTED!!" screamed the announcer.

Kano was seen madly running through the field. Spectators stood up, holding their breaths, obviously thrilled by the struggle.

Kano dodged two players and jumped over one who nearly grabbed his foot. Two more players were waiting for him, ready to pummel him to the ground.

But his teammates had been there too, his running back, his tight end and the wide receiver.

And according to plan, blocked the two opponents, successfully opening a way for Kano.

Half a yard before the goal, the running back of the Jiru's team was on Kano's heels.

Meanwhile, Kano was in a trance. He heard nothing. Saw nothing except the goalposts.

And then he felt it, someone tackling him to the ground.

Face first, Kano slid off the grass, engulfed in a puff of dust.

Fans stood electrified and captivated. Jiru too held his breath as he watched the sprint.

_"Who won?" _A question on everyone's mind.

The cloud of dust soon faded away. Kano had been stopped. But the ball was no where in sight. A fake? The running back looked wildly to his side.

Only to see the running back of the Kano's team holding the ball and driving it to the ground. "YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kano had handed off the ball to his running back amid the confusion. The quarterback ran for the goalposts as a decoy.

And the announcer screamed... "T-TTTOUCH--DOWN!!"

_"YA!! HA!!" _And the crowd went wild. Never have they seen such a magnificent play. Several huge fireworks overrode filled the sky.

Jiru glanced at Kano, who lay flat on the field in sheer exhaustion and exhilaration.

Even before the Christmas Bowl, Kano's skill has reached a number of schools in Japan. Many players have certainly come to watch his games, calculating his every move.

But that didn't mean that they could win against Kano easily.

Jiru smirked as he walked away.

No one could really fathom Kano's football tactics unless they experienced a death match with him.

On the bleachers, only Mamori could see Youichi donning a rare, haughty smile.

_'Kano Hiruma. Son of a pro football player.'_ No one would say crap like that again. Simply because...

Kano Hiruma... **is **... an American football player.

"-- score now is 18-20!! And what an amazing play from Quarterback Kano Hiruma! After intercepting a pass from Jiru Honda --"

His son just became the biggest threat in all of Japan's highschool football league.

_He was damn proud._

0-0-0

_On the way home, inside their car..._

"Oi chibi!" his father barked. "You're gonna have a game this Saturday."

His father sported an evil wide grin. Mamori looked at her husband. Here it comes. Another one of his crazy ideas.

"Your team against my old team. Deimon. Devil. Bats." he looked at the mirror so he could see his son.

"You want to play against highschool kids?" asked Kano.

"You don't understand brat. _They've_ been calling _me_."

"... Ah. That's a problem then." he mused, realizing that his normally nice uncles wanted to crush his team.

Mamori caught Youichi's eye. She sighed. From now until Saturday, she was gonna be 'his fucking manager' once more.

Kaneko caught this secret exchange. And she made a mental note to put a spy bug in her parents' room. She looked at Kano as he cocked an eyebrow at his sister.

_'Us versus them huh?'_

She smiled. He grinned.

It was a chance both of them had been waiting for.

Sure, the bets they made against which parent would win was fun. But the possibility of beating their tag-team parents was even better.

With this, Kano looked up at the blue sky.

Once more, an excited chill came up his back.

"Don't go easy on us." Kano finally said with a smirk.

"Never crossed my mind kid. Never crossed my mind. _Kekekekeke."_

**A/N: Oh dear. I feel that this is a crappy chapter. But I really wanted to show how Kano played as quarterback. And I'm not sure if i delivered that well. The football game I mean... I wonder if what i did was alright...hopefully... somehow O.O**


	4. The Daughter Once More

_"Certain it is, that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. _

_In love to our wife, there is desire, to our sons, ambition. But to our daughters, there is something where there are no words to express." ~ Joseph Addison_

0-0-0

There comes a time in every man's life when he must face a huge and horrible crisis...

It's not when you come home to see your wife with your destroyed laptop in hand.

It's not even when your quarterback son says "Dad, I'm at the hospital...broke my arm. "

It's when it's past 12 and you hear strange noises coming from your daughter's room. _Moans, _to be more exact.

As if your daughter's dating isn't stressful enough.

Youichi grabs his rifle and heads for the door.

_Backtrack. Rewind to a few days back._

It was a normal Sunday afternoon, a day that would pass by unnoticed, unmarked.

But as always, even the most mundane situations in life became extraordinary, when it involves the Hiruma household.

"WHAT?!" Youichi barked. "You say you want to _what_?!"

"I...uh...i"

"SPEAK BOY! I don't have all day!"

"I wanted to..."

"WANTED?! Not _want_? Then what the fuck are you still here for?"

"I..."

"I-uhhh-I---uhhh, is that all you can say?! SPEAK UP GODDAMN IT!"

"I-want-to-date-your-daughter........................sir."

"..." Youichi's ears twitched.

"Crazy." Kano said as he calmly walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

He was of course, referring to the nervous-looking boy who seemed to place little value on his life.

On the other hand, Youichi continued to give the boy an infuriated look.

The boy could only stare back - unable to move, think or even breathe.

For this man, who interrogated him with a rifle in hand and a murderous look in his eyes, was the very same person Kaneko-chan fondly calls "Daddy."

Youichi casts one look at the kitchen, perhaps the wife wasn't home, and immediately mutters...

"Where the fuck did I put that bomb grenade."

"DAD!"

"What?!"

"It's not funny!" Kaneko was standing at the entrance of their home, fuming.

He turns. It's February, the season when buying condoms and pills is a global phenomenon.

It's f*cking February and his ONLY BELOVED DAUGHTER has entered 'puberty.'

To Youichi, _that_ was not funny.

"Come on daddy, be nice."

He stared at his daughter, sometimes he'd marvel at what he helped create - a little blackmailing demon.

Youichi knew. "Be nice" usually meant "I'm telling mom." And there were _plenty_ of things she could tell.

Now was really not a good time to have a fight with the wife. She was pregnant, edgy and had a more powerful whack with the broom these days.

After what seemed like an eternity, Youichi sat back down and propped his legs on the table.

"Sit!" he barked at the boy. Satisfied with the scene, Kaneko smiled and went upstairs.

Seconds later, _"Kekekekekeke." _

"So...You want to date my little girl?" _Do I? _the boy wildly thought, he was unsure himself. "Y-yes.....sir."

"Hnnnngg. Boy, if you still don't know who I am and what I do, then you're stupid."

The boy gulped.

"If you do know and yet you still came here, then you're even more f*cking stupid. And boy let me tell you..."

Sweat trickled down his forehead.

"I know no remedy for stupidity" The quarterback flashed him that deadly toothy grin.

"Welcome to hell."

And he knew, this man meant it in every sense of those words.

0-0-0

_Fast-forward to present._

Looking back, Youichi realized he should have shot the boy right then and there.

You see, he thought he had her protected when he mobilized his army of slaves.

Apparently, that's not the case.

His mind was blank with rage as he reached the handle of Kaneko's door.

He burst it open, ready to shoot the foreign object.

And then on the bed he saw...

.....

...

..

a note and a playing tape recorder.

How very anti-climactic.

There were just a few scribbles.

_"Heart attack? Revenge for being a hawk on my date! -- "_

"What is that sound?!" a sleepy boy stumbled from the other side of the hall. Apparently, his son Kano had woken up as well.

The heavily _pleasured_ moans got louder.

Kano looks from his army-clothed father to the note and finally to the tape recorder. A sense of understanding slowly creeps into the boy's face.

"Is that MOM?!"

Youichi paused as he listened to the tape.

_"Faster! Oh! --- Ahh! Youichi! Ahhh"_

Extremely proud to be the cause of such moans, Youichi grinned maniacally and smugly said "Of course! Who else?"

"EWwww!"

"GO BACK TO BED! You've got practice at 5 am brat, why the f*ck are you still awake?!"" Youichi barked.

"Jesus!" Satisfied when his son left, he continued with the last line on his daughter's note.

_"And I want a new room, preferably somewhere __way__ down the hall... for __obvious__ reasons."_

Youichi could only laugh. _"Kekekekekekeke!" _Nothing, in all his years of manipulation and blackmail, prepared him for this night.

Relieved and pissed at the same time, he marches back to where Mamori lay sleeping after blasting the tape recorder to the neighbor's background.

"Hu--what? What's happening?"

Youichi places light kisses on Mamori's neck. "I want another brat."

Mamori blinked at her husband.

"You woke me up for that?!"

"Fuckin' twerps do interesting things. I wonder how the next one will turn out. _Kekekekekekeke._"

"...Honey, it's great that you're excited about fatherhood, but can you at least wait until this one comes out before we make another one?!"

0-0-0

_The next morning..._

"Good morning daddy!!!" Kaneko beamed and placed a light peck on her father's cheek.

"Nngg." he grunted, barely moving his eyes away from Amefuto Monthly magazine.

"Kaneko-chan, someone's here to see you" called Mamori from the living room.

In a swift motion, Youichi gobbles his steaming coffee and immediately heads for the door, bazooka in hand, of course.

With a menacing aura he asked "And what the f*ck is this one called?!"

"His _name _daddy is Rei. He's..."

_Kabooooom!!!_

"......"

"DAD!" Kaneko said.

"What?!"

"He was supposed to be the team's running back!"

"So?!"

"He was also gay."

"..." His elf ears twitched.

"Youichi..." came the dead voice of her threatening (but lovely) wife.

You all know what comes next.

...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

GAH! Yes, I died a very very long time. And for those who were not satisfied with my humble piece of junk... I'm sorry... I lost my mojo. O_O

For those who did enjoy, THANK YOU! *sniff* THANK YOU.

I'm actually thinking of writing a final fic revolving around the whole family itself, not just about one kid... but... that all depends on the reviews. O.o Till then!


End file.
